the_minecraft_fnaffandomcom-20200214-history
Ballora's Jumpscare (Season 1)
Main= Ballora's Jumpscare is the second episode to be uploaded of season 1 of Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location. Synopsis Funtime Foxy is walking around bored when he finds Ballora stuck on the roof of the bouncy house, and is forced to enlist Puppet's help to get her down because of it. Plot Funtime Foxy is wandering around the halls, bored that he has nothing to do on that particular day. He also contemplates that both Freddy and Puppet have gone missing, and he doesn't know where they are. He also wonders where Ballora is, and looks into her room to check, but finds it empty, with nobody inside. He becomes confused, as Ballora is always on her stage when she is bored. As he walks back through the halls, Ballora cries out for someone to get her down from somewhere. Hearing this, Foxy begins to search for Ballora, in the entrance area. Upon being asked where she is, Ballora's only reply is "Up here!", to which Foxy looks up, but due to the current room he is in, sees nothing but the overhead lights. Ballora yet again calls for him, but Foxy remains confused as to where she is. Ballora calls one last time, saying she's in the bouncy house, and Foxy finally understands Funtime Foxy enters the bouncy house, but still does not see Ballora. Ballora yet again calls out, and Foxy looks up to see Ballora stuck in the rafters of the bouncy house. Foxy attempts to bounce up to her, but with no success. Foxy asks Ballora as to how she got stuck, to which she replies saying she bounced too high in the bouncy house and got stuck. Foxy is confused as to how this event happened, but Ballora still wants Foxy to get her down. Foxy replies that he's trying, but that it's not that easy. Ballora tells Foxy to grab a stool from the main room, but Foxy decides to grab Puppet instead, despite Ballora's protests. Foxy tells Ballora that she may just wiggle out before he gets back, and he then goes to get Puppet, leaving Ballora still stuck in the rafters. As he approaches Puppet's room, Foxy is unsure that he can get Ballora down, and that even just doing the task would be weird. He comes up to Puppet's box and knocks on it, and Puppet pops out. They greet each other, then Foxy tells Puppet that they have a problem. Puppet says he needs to get out of the box first, and he does so. Puppet then asks Foxy what the problem is. Foxy, unsure of how to say it, explains to Puppet that Ballora is stuck. Puppet immediately thinks this situation is a joke, but Foxy remains unsure of how she did. They head towards the bouncy house. As they walk there, Puppet begins to say that Ballora is the worst as jumping, and that he is very busy, so he doesn't want the whole thing to be a joke. Foxy explains that Ballora jumped too high, and says he is confused on why the rafters she got stuck in where even there in the first place. They enter the bouncy house, and Foxy immediately points out Ballora, still stuck. As Puppet begins to become surprised, Ballora is upset that it took Foxy long to get Puppet. Foxy explains that Puppet wanted a long explanation, and he doesn't know why. As Ballora begins to state that she is uncomfortable up there, Puppet begins to ask the same question Foxy asked earlier, on how she got up there. Ballora explains that she was bouncing, and Puppet immediately contradicts this, saying she can't bounce. Ballora, confused at his words, says that it's a bouncy house, which is why she bounces. Foxy even says he can bounce. Puppet counters this by saying that she is not good at bouncing. As the two question what they said, Ballora says that she was so good at bouncing, that she got stuck, to which Foxy even agrees. Foxy and Puppet try to reach Ballora by getting on each other's shoulders, but easily fail, which makes Ballora even more upset due to them not helping enough. Foxy takes a stool into the bouncy house and tries to reach Ballora, but falls off the stool instead. Puppet tries, but also fails to succeed. They try two stools, and for them to get on each one and jump, but they fail again. Foxy begins to give up and considers leaving her up there, but Puppet explains that there is one more thing they can do. He explains that something in the kitchen would help them get Ballora down. They tell her to stay, and as they leave, Ballora asks them to make her a sandwich while she's there, and despite Foxy saying that this may ust be one of her last worries, Ballora calls back saying she's hungry, but Foxy tells her she can wait. Funtime Foxy and Puppet enter the kitchen and begin to search for things to throw at her. They consider utensils and even an oven, but settle on some snowballs instead. As they head back, they tell each how great it would have been if they had thrown the oven at her. They come back in, and Puppet asks Ballora if she wants pancakes. She immediately obliges, saying she's been stuck for a while and that she is starving because of that. When asked by Foxy how long she was stuck, she confirms that she was stuck for 2 whole hours. Foxy, shocked at this, once again asks her why she didn't call for help, to which she replies that she was asleep during the previous two hours. She asks if the snowballs are pancakes, to which the others say they are. They begin to pelt her with them, and she falls down and finally gets unstuck. As Foxy and Puppet celebrate their victory, Ballora calls them crazy, but admits she is crazy too, but calls them crazier. They continue celebrating, and Ballora is happy she can bounce again. Puppet and Foxy try hi-fiving, but Puppet ends up punching Foxy in the face instead. The trio continue to bounce, but Foxy warns Ballora not to bounce too high, or she may get stuck again. They begin to argue, then leave the bouncy house. Ballora asks for the pancakes, to which Foxy confusedly asks if she really wants them now. They said they took snowballs instead, and they begin to once again pelt her with them. Ballora, convinced that the two are being bullies, runs back to her room, and the other two quickly give chase, calling after her. They chase her into her room, and call back after her once again as she hides behind her pedestal. Ballora tells them she'll get them back, and when Foxy mockingly asks her how, she takes out snowballs of her own and begins to throw snowballs back at them, much to the shock of Foxy and Puppet. She chases them through the halls, and they avoid her by hiding in the boy's restroom, which Ballora cannot enter due to her being female. She tries to get them, but fails. After multiple attempts, Ballora becomes bored and heads back to her room. Convinced that the two solved the problem for the night, they head back to Puppet's room. Puppet is relieved that he can back to his undisclosed business. Foxy begins to question Puppet on what goes on inside the box, and why he has so many boxes around him. He explains that he likes boxes and owns a lot of things, which leaves Foxy confused. Puppet heads back into his box, and explains that he enjoys the simple things in life, and that even though he likes having fun, doing serious things is a priority to him too. The two say their goodbyes, and Foxy departs for his own room. Foxy contemplates the day again as he heads back, reminding himself that Ballora has to watch out when she's in the bouncy house, stating that the bouncy house is very dangerous. He decides to go back to his cove and take a nap. He tells himself that his new cove is almost just like the good old days, back at his previous home. He then falls asleep. Characters Main Characters * Funtime Foxy * Ballora * Puppet Minor Characters * Funtime Freddy (mentioned) Trivia * Funtime Freddy does not appear in this episode, at least not physically. This was apparently because Freddy has gone off to take care of a guard by himself, as explained in a later episode. * Puppet's secret business is most likely just that he wanted to get back to his tv shows and do taxes, as explained later in The Puppet's Secret. |-|Transcript= |-|Navigation= Category:Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location Category:Episodes Focusing On Ballora Category:Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location Category:Episodes Focusing On Ballora Category:SL Season 1